Wild
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Kagome Higurashi didn't realize how much her life would be turned upside down when she encountered a wild fox on the property of her family's shrine, and just how often the wild animals that showed up in her life would be connected to that.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild**

 **InuYasha**

 **Kagome/ Sesshoumaru**

 **Modern!AU**

 **Romance/Adventure**

 **Rating:** T/M

 **Summary:** Kagome Higurashi didn't realize how much her life would be turned upside down when she encountered a wild fox on the property of her family's shrine, and just how often the wild animals that showed up in her life would be connected to that.

 **[Mix of Drabbles and Short Chapters, maybe longer.]**

 **Wild**

* * *

 **1**

She was frozen, trapped. Not really, it was a wide open field overlooking the city with mountains behind her. But if she ran, she would be attacked. She could climb the tree she was currently pressed against, but the large, wild, white furred dog licked its chops and bared its sharp teeth to her as it growled. It had strange purple markings on its face, and its left eye was bleeding and red.

She suspected the thing had been attacked by children or something, since the purple markings on its cheeks were jagged and it looked like it had scratches on its legs.

The dog seemed to huff, still glaring at her as it turned around and slowly lumbered away, but Kagome didn't relax or sigh in relief. She stayed tense, keeping an eye on the dog as it disappeared into the tall grass, and then eventually the trees.

Suddenly she seemed to remember that a couple weeks prior she encountered a large fox on her family's shrine, and briefly wondered why these animals seemed to find her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just a small little story I've been working on while I'm busy throughout my days. I'll attempt to update a few times a week. Except another update around September 10, 2017.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild**

* * *

 **2**

Something called her back there, to the wide open field that over looked the city. Aside from some hikers it was undisturbed. Soon there were no hikers, and the sun started to lower in the sky.

Though the feeling she needed to be there didn't go away.

When the sun started to dip behind the cities sky scrapers did she realize she had been there all day.

She sat under the tree she was trapped too just days prior; the tall grass in front of her moved and out stepped a large red fox.

She stared and it and it at her, its sparkling green eyes and the sun reflecting off of its fire red fur. It was then she realized it the fox that visited her shrine.

She didn't move as it sat at the edge of the field, observing her and the setting sun. It seemed to huff and then approached her. She tensed as it drew closer, and she didn't relax even when it curled near her and laid in the grass under the tree with her.

She relaxed after it had moved and curled at her side, putting itself under her arm and seemingly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for the support on this story already! Reviews are appreciated but unnecessary.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild**

* * *

 **3**

It became more of a habit, her going to that same tree every day at the same time in the mornings and just sitting throughout the day, enjoying the summer heat and then leaving when the sun dipped below the city skyline.

Although now a white shaggy dog joined them, she was certain it wasn't the same one she encountered before, that one was larger and more aggressive. This one was shorter with shaggy hair, probably a mutt by the inconsistency in his looks. He seemed to be apathetic towards her, but regardless followed the fox around and kept nipping at its tail.

She thought it was amusing how much the white dog messed with the fox, and whenever the fox turned to nip at the dog, the dog would growl and try to bite at the fox's ear.

She never saw a collar on the dog, and she didn't know where it went at nights. Or how it even became friends with the fox.

Recently she's been staying later with them, and they even helped guide her down the path and back to the main road where she would catch the bus back to her home every evening. She admits, it's cute and very nice.

The fox leads them down the path, and the dog would be at her side with her hand on his head.

This time, though, there seemed to be a collar on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild**

* * *

 **4**

She walked home that evening, the dog followed at her side with the fox a few steps behind. The dog still wore his collar, a nice red and this time a tag glinted from the street lights.

She wanted to reach for it, her fingers twitched to touch it, but she didn't. Instead she touched his head and rubbed his floppy ears. He looked up to her with his soulful yellow eyes, and she smiled down at the dog.

She disappeared up the stairs to the shrine, and the two animals disappeared into the night.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the late update, computer problems**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild**

* * *

5

She couldn't make it to the mountain one day, being scheduled for a new job she got since graduating from university. She was excited, nervous, and missing her furry friends she had grown attached too.

When she got back to the shrine that night, apparently they had missed her too, since they sat at the bottom step of the shrine's stairs.

She bent down and pet the dog, who was panting but happy to see her, and then she was even able to rub the fox's ears.

"Missed me, huh?" She joked with them, smiling softly as both animals seemingly stilled. She shouldered her bag and headed up the stairs.

The fox went to follow but the dog lumbered away in the opposite direction, further into the city.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild**

* * *

 **6**

The curiosity burnt at her, the first time she touched his collar the dog growled at her, she backed away and sat under the tree for a while, but she touched it again and he immediately backed away from her. She frowned and pointed at the ground in front of her.

"Sit."

It was automatic that he did, and if it was even possible the dog looked annoyed.

"Come here."

He approached her slowly and sat at her side again, and she grabbed the lotus shaped tagged. There was only an address, but no name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wild**

* * *

 **7**

The dog tugged and fought her the entire way, whimpering and whining. Kagome sighed in exasperation, taking a breather. She rested against a lamp post as the dog tried to get its collar off. The fox, strangely enough, had followed them all the way downtown. It was getting late, this she knew, and was surprised the wild (or domesticated?) animal had been willing to follow them so far into town at all.

She was also amazed that this dog got across town to the mountains all the time without getting hurt or picked up.

She then realized how those last thought's really hurt her heart, didn't his owner care about what happened to him? She loved this dog, and the fox that accompanied them.

She debated continuing on, but she didn't want to risk the dog getting hurt, either. No, she must alert the owner.

She gathered the leash and continued on, but the dog was much less resistant this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wild**

* * *

 **8**

The home wasn't exactly as she expected, it wasn't an apartment or a small home. She didn't know exactly what she was expecting, but it wasn't this well over moderately sized home that could've swallowed hers whole. She stood wide eyed at the gate, the fox standing behind her a ways.

The dog brushed against the fence, whining and whimpering. Kagome sighed and pushed the gate open, slowly trailing up the walkway to the large iron door. She knocked on the door, heart pounding in her ears and she was worried it would explode out of her chest.

The door opened and a tall man with an eye patch over his left eye opened the door, he had a towel on his head, but he was wearing comfortable looking clothing.

It was then that Kagome realized how late it had gotten.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, sir." She bowed to him, he raised an eyebrow. She stood up again and he studied her face. "I- I found your dog, he seems to have taken quite a liking to me over these past couple days and was only now able to see the address on the collar."

He looked down to the dog, and he sighed heavily.

"InuYasha…" He grumbled. Kagome blinked owlishly before stifling a giggle.

"Inu-? You named your dog, _Dog_?"

The blush that covered the man's cheeks made his strong cheek bones stand out more.

Kagome blushed when he removed the towel from his head, exposing his short and mussed up black hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wild**

* * *

 **9**

She couldn't look him in the eyes, the dog- InuYasha, sat at her feet. She stared outside, it was so late, and she had work in the morning.

"Where did you say it was that you found my dog?" Sesshoumaru, as she learned his name, asked her as he poured her some tea.

"Oh-" Kagome blinked, "outside of town, I was hiking one day and encountered a similar white dog like InuYasha here," Sesshoumaru's movements paused and InuYasha pointedly looked at him. "A few days later I went back and there he was."

"Uh huh…" Sesshoumaru trailed off. "I should've been keeping a better eye on him," he approached her. "Thank you Kagome for bringing him back to me—"

"Actually, since we're being so formal apparently." She stood up, "if you're unable to care for him, I would like to care for him."

Sesshoumaru blinked at her. InuYasha looked up at her.

"Take him?"

She nodded.


	10. Author's Note

_**A/N:**_ Hey there everyone, sorry to get your hopes up for an update. I'll properly be in hiatus for a while due to some complications that have arisen in my life and other projects that need my dire attention. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, but I don't expect to update any of my work till at least 2019. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I will try to be back sooner. However, I will be working on a few stories during my time when I can manage it, so hopefully when I do come back I can update and maybe even finish a few stories.

Thanks for being awesome readers, reviewers and favoriters, and thanks for understanding.

8Calrify8


End file.
